The invention relates to a composition for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, containing at least one monobenzenic coupler comprising at least one cationic group Z, Z being chosen from quaternized aliphatic chains and aliphatic chains containing at least one quaternized saturated ring, to the use of these couplers for dyeing keratin fibres, to oxidation dyeing processes using them and to novel monobenzenic couplers comprising at least one cationic group Z, Z being chosen from quaternized aliphatic chains and aliphatic chains containing at least one quaternized saturated ring.
It is known practice to dye keratin fibres, and in particular human hair, with dye compositions containing oxidation dye precursors, in particular ortho-phenylenediamines or para-phenylenediamines, ortho-aminophenols or para-aminophenols and heterocyclic compounds such as diaminopyrazole derivatives, which are generally referred to as oxidation bases. The oxidation dye precursors, or oxidation bases, are colourless or weakly coloured compounds which, when combined with oxidizing products, can give rise to coloured compounds and dyes by a process of oxidative condensation.
It is also known that the shades obtained with these oxidation bases can be varied by combining them with couplers or coloration modifiers, the latter being chosen in particular from aromatic meta-diamines, meta-aminophenols, meta-diphenols and certain heterocyclic compounds.
The variety of molecules used as oxidation bases and couplers makes it possible to obtain a wide range of colours.
The so-called xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d coloration obtained by means of these oxidation dyes must moreover satisfy a certain number of requirements. Thus, it must have no toxicological drawbacks and it must allow shades of the desired strength to be obtained and have good resistance to external agents (light, bad weather, washing, permanent-waving, perspiration and friction).
The dyes must also allow white hairs to be covered, and, lastly, they must be as unselective as possible, i.e. they must allow the smallest possible differences in coloration to be produced over the entire length of the same keratin fibre, which may indeed be differently sensitized (i.e. damaged) between its tip and its root.
It has already been proposed, in particular in patent application FR-A-2 520 358, to use certain cationic derivatives of meta-phenylenediamines, i.e. more specifically, certain meta-phenylenediamines monosubstituted with a quaternized aliphatic chain, for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres in intense shades. However, the use of the meta-phenylenediamines described in that prior patent application does not make it possible to obtain a wide variety of colours and, furthermore, the colorations obtained are not always entirely satisfactory as regards their resistance with respect to the various attacking factors to which the hair may be subjected (the action of light, perspiration, shampooing, etc.).
The Applicant has now discovered, entirely surprisingly and unexpectedly, that certain monobenzenic compounds of formula (I) defined below comprising at least one cationic group Z, Z being chosen from quaternized aliphatic chains and aliphatic chains containing at least one quaternized saturated ring, are not only suitable for use as couplers for oxidation dyeing, but also make it possible to obtain dye compositions which give intense colorations, in a very wide range of colours, and which have excellent properties of resistance to the various treatments to which the keratin fibres may be subjected. Finally, these compounds are found to be easy to synthesize.
These discoveries form the basis of the present invention.
A first subject of the invention is thus a composition for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, and in particular of human keratin fibres such as the hair, characterized in that it comprises, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least one monobenzenic coupler of formula (I) below, and/or at least one of the addition salts thereof with an acid: 
in which:
R1, R2 and R3, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom; a group Z; a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Z; a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OZ; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl (C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carboxyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl radical; a C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical; an aminosulphonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonyl radical; a C1-C6 N-alkylaminosulphonyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl radical; a C1-C6 aminosulphonylalkyl radical; a C1-C6 Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl (C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di (C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl (C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a cyano radical; a group OR6 or SR6; or an amino group protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, N,N-di (C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl, carbamyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl, aminosulphonyl, Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonyl, C1-C6 N-alkylaminosulphonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl, thiocarbamyl or formyl radical, a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Z or a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OZ;
R6 denotes a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a group Z; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a carboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di (C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminosulphonylalkyl radical; a C1-C6 Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is substituted with one or two identical or different radicals chosen from C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl, C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, formyl, trifluoro-(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl, carbamyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, N,N-di-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, thiocarbamyl and C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radicals, and from the groups Z, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Z and xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OZ;
A1 represents a group xe2x80x94NR4R5 or a hydroxyl radical;
A2 represents a group xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x24Rxe2x80x25 or a hydroxyl radical;
R4, Rxe2x80x24, R5 and Rxe2x80x25, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a group Z; a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a thiocarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a C1-C6 sulphoalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminosulphonylalkyl radical; a C1-C6 Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is substituted with one or two identical or different radicals chosen from C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl, C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl or N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl, formyl, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl and thiocarbamyl radicals, or with a group Z, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Z or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OZ;
one and only one of the radicals R4, Rxe2x80x24, R5 and Rxe2x80x25 can also represent a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; a formyl radical; a trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an N-Z-amino (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; a carbamyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl radical; a thiocarbamyl radical; an aminosulphonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl radical; a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Z or a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OZ;
Z represents a group of formula (II) below: 
xe2x80x83in which:
B is a linker arm which represents a linear or branched alkyl chain preferably containing from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, which may be interrupted by one or more hetero atoms such as oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms, and which may be substituted with one or more hydroxyl or C1-C6 alkoxy radicals;
R7, R8 and R9, which may be identical or different, represent a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical or a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl radical; two of the radicals R7, R8 and R9 can also form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a 5- or 6-membered saturated carbon-based ring or a ring containing one or more hetero atoms such as, for example, a pyrrolidone ring, a piperidine ring, a piperazine ring or a morphotine ring, it being possible for the said ring to be unsubstituted or substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl radical, a C1-C6 alkyl radical, a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a nitro radical, a cyano radical, a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkoxy radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical, an amido radical, an aldehydo radical, a carboxyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical, a thio radical, a C1-C6 thioalkyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkylthio radical, an amino radical, an amino radical protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl radical; one of the radicals R7, R8 and R9 can also represent a linker arm Bxe2x80x2 of a second radical Z, Bxe2x80x2 having the same meaning as that given above for the radical B;
Xxe2x88x92 represents a monovalent or divalent anion and is preferably chosen from a halogen atom such as chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine, a hydroxide, a hydrogen sulphate or a C1-C6 alkyl sulphate such as, for example, a methyl sulphate or an ethyl sulphate;
R10 represents a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical, a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical; a carboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 sulphonamidoalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylketo(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylsulphonamido(C1-C6)alkyl radical;
x is an integer equal to 0 or 1; with the following conditions:
when x=0, then the linker arm B is attached to the nitrogen atom bearing the radicals R7 to R9;
when x=1, then two of the radicals R7 to R9 form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring as defined above, and the linker arm B is borne by a carbon atom of the said saturated ring;
it being understood that:
the number of groups Z is at least equal to 1;
when the compounds of formula (I) comprise only one group Z, and when A1 and A2 respectively denotexe2x80x94NR4R5 and xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x24Rxe2x80x25 in which:
either the radicals R4 and R5, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom or a C1-C6 alkyl or C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl radical, and the radicals Rxe2x80x24 and Rxe2x80x25 simultaneously represent a hydrogen atom,
or R4 and R5 simultaneously represent a hydrogen atom and the radicals Rxe2x80x24 and Rxe2x80x25, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom or a C1-C6 alkyl or C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl radical,
and when only one of the radicals R1 to R3 represents a group OR6 in which R6 represents a group Z in which the linker arm B is a C3 alkyl chain monosubstituted in position 2 with a hydroxyl radical and in which the radicals R7, R8 and R9, which may be identical or different, represent a C1-C6 alkyl or C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl radical or together form, with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a morpholine or piperidine ring, then the other two radicals R1 to R3 cannot simultaneously denote a hydrogen atom.
As mentioned above, the colorations obtained with the oxidation dye composition in accordance with the invention are strong and produce a wide range of shades and colours. They moreover have excellent properties of resistance to the action of various external agents (light, bad weather, washing, permanent-waving, perspiration, friction).
In formula (I) above, the alkyl and alkoxy radicals can be linear or branched.
Among the compounds of formula (I) above which may be mentioned in particular, are:
[2-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)ethyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride
1-[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium chloride;
1,4-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-[(3-hydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]piperazin-1-ium chloride;
[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]triethylammonium chloride;
1-[(2,4-dihydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1-methylpiperidinium chloride;
[2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-oxoethyl]triethylammonium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1-methylpyrrolidinium chloride;
1-[(2,6-dihydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1-methylpyrrolidinium chloride;
[2-(4-amino-2-hydroxyphenoxy)ethyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
triethyl-[2-(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylamino)ethyl]ammonium bromide;
1-[2-(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylamino)ethyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium bromide;
4-[(3-hydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-4-methylmorpholin-4-ium chloride;
triethyl-[2-(3-hydroxy-2,4-dimethylphenylcarbamoyloxy)ethyl]ammonium chloride;
[2-(4-chloro-3-hydroxyphenylamino)ethyl]triethylammonium bromide;
1-[3-(2-amino-4-methylaminophenoxy)propyl]-1-methylpiperidinium chloride;
[2-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)ethyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
1-(3-trimethylammonium-2-hydroxypropyl)-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]pyrrolidinium dichloride;
1-[2-(3-amino-4-methoxyphenylamino)ethyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium bromide;
[2-(2,4-diaminophenyl)ethyl]triethylammonium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxy-2,4-dimethylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium chloride;
N,N-bis[2-(1-methylpyrrolidinium)ethyl]benzene-1,3-diamine dichloride;
triethyl[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]ammonium chloride;
N,Nxe2x80x2-bis{2-[1,4-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazin-1-ium]ethyl}benzene-1,3-diamine-2-methyl dichloride;
1-[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-1-methylpyrrolidinium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium chloride;
1-[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-4-(3-trimethylammonium-2-hydroxypropyl)-1,4-dimethylpiperazine-1,4-diium trichloride;
[2-[4-(dimethylamino)salicylamido]ethyl]diethylmethyl-ammonium iodide;
ethyl(2-hydroxyethyl)dimethylammonium 4-(methylamino)salicylate bromide;
3-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N-ethyl-N,N-dimethyl-1-propanaminium iodide;
3-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N,N,N-trimethyl-1-propanaminium iodide;
triethyl(2-hydroxyethyl)ammonium 4-aminosalicylate bromide;
2-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N,N-diethyl-N-methylethanaminium iodide;
2-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N-ethyl-N,N-dimethylethanaminium iodide;
ethyl(2-hydroxyethyl)dimethylammonium 4-aminosalicylate bromide;
2-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N,N,N-trimethylethanaminium iodide;
and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among these compounds of formula (I), the ones more particularly preferred are:
[2-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)ethyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
1-[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium chloride;
1,4-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-[(3-hydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]piperazin-1-ium chloride;
[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]triethylammonium chloride;
1-[(2,4-dihydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1-methylpiperidinium chloride;
[2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-oxoethyl]triethylammonium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1-methylpyrrolidinium chloride;
1-[(2,6-dihydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1-methylpyrrolidinium chloride;
[2-(4-amino-2-hydroxyphenoxy)ethyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
triethyl[2-(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylamino)ethyl]ammonium bromide;
1-[2-(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylamino)ethyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium bromide;
4-[(3-hydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-4-methylmorpholin-4-ium chloride;
triethyl[2-(3-hydroxy-2,4-dimethylphenylcarbamoyloxy)ethyl]ammonium chloride;
[2-(4-chloro-3-hydroxyphenylamino)ethyl]triethylammonium bromide;
1-[3-(2-amino-4-methylaminophenoxy)propyl]-1-methylpiperidinium chloride;
[2-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)ethyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
1-(3-trimethylammonium-2-hydroxypropyl)-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]pyrrolidinium dichloride;
1-[2-(3-amino-4-methoxyphenylamino)ethyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium bromide;
[2-(2,4-diaminophenyl)ethyl]triethylammonium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxy-2,4-dimethylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium chloride;
N,N-bis[2-(1-methylpyrrolidinium)ethyl]benzene-1,3-diamine dichloride;
triethyl[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]ammonium chloride;
N,Nxe2x80x2-bis{2-[1,4-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazin-1-ium]ethyl}benzene-1,3-diamine-2-methyl dichloride;
1-[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-1-methylpyrrolidinium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium chloride;
1-[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-4-(3-trimethylammonium-2-hydroxypropyl)-1,4-dimethylpiperazine-1,4-diium trichloride;
and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
The compound(s) of formula (I) in accordance with the invention and/or the addition salt(s) thereof with an acid preferably represent(s) from 0.0005 to 12% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably from 0.005 to 6% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the dye composition also includes one or more oxidation bases which can be chosen from the oxidation bases conventionally used in oxidation dyeing and among which mention may be made in particular of para-phenylenediamines, bis(phenyl)alkylenediamines, para-aminophenols, ortho-aminophenols and heterocyclic bases.
Among the para-phenylenediamines which can be mentioned more particularly, for example, are para-phenylenediamine, para-tolylenediamine, 2-chloro-para-phenylenediamine, 2,3-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,5-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dipropyl-para-phenylenediamine, 4-amino-N,N-diethyl-3-methylaniline, N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 4-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-methylaniline, 4-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-chloroaniline, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-fluoro-para-phenylenediamine, 2-isopropyl-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2-hydroxypropyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-hydroxymethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-3-methyl-para-phenylenediamine, N-ethyl-N-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2,xcex3-dihydroxypropyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-phenyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-acetylaminoethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine and N-(xcex2-methoxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among the para-phenylenediamines mentioned above, the ones most particularly preferred are para-phenylenediamine, para-tolylenediamine, 2-isopropyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,3-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-chloro-para-phenylenediamine and 2-xcex2-acetylaminoethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among the bis(phenyl)alkylenediamines which can be mentioned more particularly, for example, are N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-1,3-diaminopropanol, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)ethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)tetra-methylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-methylaminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(ethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)ethylenediamine and 1,8-bis(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-3,5-dioxaoctane, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among the para-aminophenols which can be mentioned more particularly, for example, are para-aminophenol, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 4-amino-3-fluorophenol, 4-amino-3-hydroxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-methylphenol, 4-amino-2-hydroxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-methoxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-aminomethylphenol, 4-amino-2-(xcex2-hydroxyethylaminomethyl)phenol and 4-amino-2-fluorophenol, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among the ortho-aminophenols which can be mentioned more particularly, for example, are 2-aminophenol, 2-amino-5-methylphenol, 2-amino-6-methylphenol and 5-acetamido-2-aminophenol, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among the heterocyclic bases which can be mentioned more particularly, for example, are pyridine derivatives, pyrimidine derivatives and pyrazole derivatives.
When they are used, the oxidation base(s) preferably represent(s) from 0.0005 to 12% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably from 0.005 to 6% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
In addition to the compound(s) of formula (I) above, the dye composition in accordance with the invention can also include one or more additional couplers which can be chosen from the couplers used conventionally in oxidation dyeing and among which mention may be made in particular of meta-phenylenediamines other than the meta-phenylenediamines of formula (I), meta-aminophenols other than the meta-aminophenols of formula (I), meta-diphenols and heterocyclic couplers such as, for example, indole derivatives, indolene derivatives, pyridine derivatives and pyrazolones, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
These couplers are chosen more particularly from 2-methyl-5-aminophenol, 5-N-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-methylpenol, 3-aminophenol, 1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1,3-dihydroxy-2-methylbenzene, 4-chloro-1,3-dihydroxy-benzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy)benzene, 2-amino-4-(xcex2-hydroxyethylamino)-1-methoxybenzene, 1,3-diaminobenzene, 1,3-bis(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propane, sesamol, xcex1-naphthol, 6-hydroxyindole, 4-hydroxyindole, 4-hydroxy-N-methylindole, 6-hydroxyindoline, 2,6-dihydroxy-4-methylpyridine, 1H-3-methylpyrazol-5-one and 1-phenyl-3-methylpyrazol-5-one, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
When they are present, the coupler(s) preferably represent(s) from 0.0001 to 10% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition and even more preferably from 0.005 to 5% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
In general, the addition salts with an acid which can be used in the context of the dye compositions of the invention (compounds of formula (I), additional oxidation bases and couplers) are chosen in particular from the hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulphates, citrates, succinates, tartrates, lactates and acetates.
The medium which is suitable for dyeing (or support) generally consists of water or a mixture of water and at least one organic solvent to dissolve the compounds which would not be sufficiently soluble in water. As organic solvent, mention may be made, for example, of C1-C4 lower alkanols, such as ethanol and isopropanol; glycerol; glycols and glycol ethers such as 2-butoxyethanol, propylene glycol, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether and monomethyl ether, as well as aromatic alcohols such as benzyl alcohol or phenoxyethanol, similar products and mixtures thereof.
The solvents can be present in proportions preferably of between 1 and 40% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably between 5 and 30% by weight approximately.
The pH of the dye composition in accordance with the invention is generally between 3 and 12 approximately, and preferably between 5 and 11 approximately. It can be adjusted to the desired value using acidifying or basifying agents commonly used to dye keratin fibres.
Among the acidifying agents which may be mentioned, for example, are inorganic or organic acids such as hydrochloric acid, orthophosphoric acid, sulphuric acid, carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid and lactic acid, and sulphonic acids.
Among the basifying agents which can be mentioned, for example, are aqueous ammonia, alkaline carbonates, alkanolamines such as mono-, di- and triethanolamine and derivatives thereof, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and the compounds of formula (III) below: 
in which W is a propylene residue optionally substituted with a hydroxyl group or a C1-C6 alkyl radical; R11, R12, R13 and R14, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl radical or a C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl radical.
The oxidation dye compositions in accordance with the invention can also include at least one direct dye, in particular in order to modify the shades or to enrich them with glints.
The dye composition in accordance with the invention can also contain various adjuvants conventionally used in compositions for dyeing the hair, such as anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactants or mixtures thereof, anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic polymers or mixtures thereof, inorganic or organic thickeners, antioxidants, penetration agents, sequestering agents, fragrances, buffers, dispersing agents, packaging agents such as, for example, silicones, which may or may not be volatile or modified, film-forming agents, ceramides, preserving agents and opacifiers.
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select this or these optional additional compound(s) such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the oxidation dye composition in accordance with the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition(s) envisaged.
The dye composition according to the invention can be in various forms, such as in the form of liquids, creams or gels or in any other form which is suitable for dyeing keratin fibres, and in particular human hair.
The invention also relates to a process for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, and in particular of human keratin fibres such as the hair, using the dye composition as defined above.
According to this process, at least one dye composition as defined above is applied to the fibres, the colour being developed at acidic, neutral or alkaline pH using an oxidizing agent which is added, just at the time of use, to the dye composition, or which is present in an oxidizing composition that is applied simultaneously or sequentially.
According to a preferred embodiment of the dyeing process of the invention, the dye composition described above is preferably mixed, at the time of use, with an oxidizing composition containing, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least one oxidizing agent present in an amount which is sufficient to develop a coloration. The mixture obtained is then applied to the keratin fibres and is left in place for 3 to 50 minutes approximately, preferably 5 to 30 minutes approximately, after which the fibres are rinsed, washed with shampoo, rinsed again and dried.
The oxidizing agent can be chosen from the oxidizing agents conventionally used for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, and among which mention may be made of hydrogen peroxide, urea peroxide, alkali metal bromates, persalts such as perborates and persulphates, and enzymes such as peroxidases and 2-electron oxidoreductases. Hydrogen peroxide is particularly preferred.
The pH of the oxidizing composition containing the oxidizing agent as defined above is such that, after mixing with the dye composition, the pH of the resultant composition applied to the keratin fibres preferably varies between 3 and 12 approximately, and even more preferably between 5 and 11. It is adjusted to the desired value using acidifying or basifying agents commonly used to dye keratin fibres and as defined above.
The oxidizing composition as defined above can also contain various adjuvants conventionally used in compositions for dyeing the hair and as defined above.
The composition which is finally applied to the keratin fibres can be in various forms, such as in the form of liquids, creams, gels or any other form which is suitable for dyeing keratin fibres, and in particular human hair.
Another subject of the invention is a multi-compartment dyeing device or xe2x80x9ckitxe2x80x9d or any other multi-compartment packaging system, a first compartment of which contains the dye composition as defined above and a second compartment of which contains the oxidizing composition as defined above. These devices can be equipped with a means for delivering the desired mixture onto the hair, such as the devices described in patent FR 2 586 913 in the name of the Applicant.
Certain compounds of formula (I) are novel per se and in this respect constitute another subject of the invention. These novel compounds, as well as the addition salts thereof with an acid, correspond to formula (Ixe2x80x2) below: 
in which
R1, R2 and R3, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom; a group Z; a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Z; a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OZ; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-amino (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkyl-carbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carboxyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl radical; a C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical; an aminosulphonyl radical; an N-Z-aminosulphonyl radical; a C1-C6 N-alkylaminosulphonyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl radical; a C1-C6 aminosulphonylalkyl radical; a C1-C6 Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl-carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkyl-carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxy-alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a cyano radical; a group OR6 or SR6; or an amino group protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, amino(C1-C6)alkyl-carbonyl, Nxe2x80x94Z-amino (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl, carbamyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl-carbamyl, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl, aminosulphonyl, Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonyl, C1-C6 N-alkylaminosulphonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino-sulphonyl, thiocarbamyl or formyl radical, a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Z or a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OZ;
R6 denotes a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a group Z; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a carboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy-(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl-carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkyl-carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminosulphonylalkyl radical; a C1-C6 Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is substituted with one or two identical or different radicals chosen from C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl, C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, formyl, trifluoro-(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl, carbamyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, N,N-di-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, thiocarbamyl and C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radicals, and from the groups Z, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Z and xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OZ;
A1 represents a group xe2x80x94NR4R5 or a hydroxyl radical;
A2 represents a group xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x24Rxe2x80x25 or a hydroxyl radical;
R4, Rxe2x80x24, R5 and Rxe2x80x25, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a group Z; a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl (C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a thiocarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a C1-C6 sulphoalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminosulphonylalkyl radical; a C1-C6 Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is substituted with one or two identical or different radicals chosen from C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl, C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl or N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl, formyl, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl and thiocarbamyl radicals, or with a group Z, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Z or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OZ; one and only one of the radicals R4, Rxe2x80x24, R5 and Rxe2x80x25 can also represent a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; a formyl radical; a trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; a carbamyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl radical; a thiocarbamyl radical; an aminosulphonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl radical; a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Z or a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OZ;
Z represents a group of formula (II) below: 
xe2x80x83in which:
B is a linker arm which represents a linear or branched alkyl chain preferably containing from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, which may be interrupted by one or more hetero atoms such as oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms, and which may be substituted with one or more hydroxyl or C1-C6 alkoxy radicals;
R7, R8 and R9, which may be identical or different, represent a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical or a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl radical; two of the radicals R7, R8 and R9 can also form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a 5- or 6-membered saturated carbon-based ring or a ring containing one or more hetero atoms such as, for example, a pyrrolidone ring, a piperidine ring, a piperazine ring or a morphotine ring, it being possible for the said ring to be unsubstituted or substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl radical, a C1-C6 alkyl radical, a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a nitro radical, a cyano radical, a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkoxy radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical, an amido radical, an aldehydo radical, a carboxyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical, a thio radical, a C1-C6 thioalkyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkylthio radical, an amino radical, an amino radical protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl radical; one of the radicals R7, R8 and R9 can also represent a linker arm Bxe2x80x2 of a second radical Z, Bxe2x80x2 having the same meaning as that given above for the radical B;
Xxe2x88x92 represents a monovalent or divalent anion and is preferably chosen from a halogen atom such as chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine, a hydroxide, a hydrogen sulphate or a C1-C6 alkyl sulphate such as, for example, a methyl sulphate or an ethyl sulphate;
R10 represents a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical, a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical; a carboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 sulphonamidoalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylketo(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylsulphonamido(C1-C6)alkyl radical;
x is an integer equal to 0 or 1; with the following conditions:
when x=0, then the linker arm B is attached to the nitrogen atom bearing the radicals R7 to R9;
when x=1, then two of the radicals R7 to R9 form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring as defined above, and the linker arm B is borne by a carbon atom of the said saturated ring;
it being understood that:
the number of groups Z is at least equal to 1;
when the compounds of formula (I) comprise only one group Z, and when A1 and A2 respectively denote xe2x80x94NR4R5 and xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x24Rxe2x80x25 in which:
either the radicals R4 and R5, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom or a C1-C6 alkyl or C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl radical, and the radicals Rxe2x80x24 and Rxe2x80x25 simultaneously represent a hydrogen atom,
or R4 and R5 simultaneously represent a hydrogen atom and the radicals Rxe2x80x24 and Rxe2x80x25, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom or a C1-C6 alkyl or C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl radical,
and when one and only one of the radicals R1 to R3 represents a group OR6 in which R6 represents a group Z in which the linker arm B is a C3 alkyl chain monosubstituted in position 2 with a hydroxyl radical and in which the radicals R7, R8 and R9, which may be identical or different, represent a C1-C6 alkyl or C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl radical or together form, with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a morpholine or piperidine ring, then the other two radicals R1 to R3 cannot simultaneously denote a hydrogen atom; and with the exclusion of:
ethyl(2-hydroxyethyl)dimethylammonium 4-(methylamino)salicylate bromide;
3-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N-ethyl-N,N-dimethyl-1-propanaminium iodide;
3-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N,N,N-trimethyl-1-propaniminium iodide;
triethyl(2-hydroxyethyl)ammonium 4-aminosalicylate bromide;
2-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N,N-diethyl-N-methylethanaminium iodide;
2-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N-ethyl-N,N-dimethylethanaminium iodide;
ethyl(2-hydroxyethyl)dimethylammonium-4-aminosalicylate bromide;
2-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N,N,N-trimethylethanaminium iodide;
2-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N,N,N-trimethylethanaminium chloride;
trimethyl[(3-dipropylaminophenylcarbamoyl)methyl]ammonium chloride;
trimethyl[(3-dimethylamino-4-methoxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]ammonium methosulphate;
trimethyl[(3-di-xcex2-hydroxyethylaminophenylcarbamoyl)methyl]ammonium ethosulphate;
trimethyl[(3-aminophenylcarbamoyl)methyl]ammonium iodide;,
diethylmethyl[(3-aminophenylcarbamoyl)methyl]ammonium iodide;
benzyldiethyl[(3-aminophenylcarbamoyl)methyl]ammonium chloride;
trimethyl[(3,5-dihydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)ethyl]ammonium iodide;
2-[(3,5-dihydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N,N,N-trimethylethanaminium; and
2-[(2,6-dihydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N,N,N-trimethylethanaminium;
these compounds being known for their pharmacodynamic or antiseptic properties, or as synthetic intermediates (see in particular Chemical Abstract (C.A.) 75, 48628; C.A. 51, 1464; C.A. 88, 34348; H. von Heuler et al. Vol. No. 2, No. 14, (1951), Pages 297-302; Clausen et al., (1983), 260(1), 193-9; J. Thomas et al., J. Pharm. Pharmacol., Vol. 13, (1961), pages 129-138; BE 639 047; DE 964 053; EP 0 241 915).
Among the compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) above which may be mentioned in particular, are:
[2-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)ethyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
1-[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium chloride;
1,4-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-[(3-hydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]piperazin-1-ium chloride;
[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]triethylammonium chloride;
1-[(2,4-dihydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1-methylpiperidinium chloride;
[2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-oxoethyl]triethylammonium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-l-methylpyrrolidinium chloride;
1-[(2,6-dihydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1-methylpyrrolidinium chloride;
[2-(4-amino-2-hydroxyphenoxy)ethyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
triethyl [2-(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylamino)ethyl]ammonium bromide;
1-[2-(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylamino)ethyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium bromide;
4-[(3-hydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-4-methylmorpholin-4-ium chloride;
triethyl[2-(3-hydroxy-2,4-dimethylphenylcarbamoyloxy)ethyl]ammonium chloride;
[2-(4-chloro-3-hydroxyphenylamino)ethyl]triethylammonium bromide;
1-[3-(2-amino-4-methylaminophenoxy)propyl]-1-methylpiperidinium chloride;
[2-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)ethyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
1-(3-trimethylammonium-2-hydroxypropyl)-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]pyrrolidinium dichloride;
1-[2-(3-amino-4-methoxyphenylamino)ethyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium bromide;
[2-(2,4-diaminophenyl)ethyl]triethylammonium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxy-2,4-dimethylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium chloride;
N,N-bis[2-(1-methylpyrrolidinium)ethyl]benzene-1,3-diamine dichloride;
triethyl[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]ammonium chloride;
N,Nxe2x80x2-bis{2-[1,4-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazin-1-ium]ethyl}benzene-1,3-diamine-2-methyl dichloride;
1-[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-1-methylpyrrolidinium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium chloride;
1-[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-4-(3-trimethylammonium-2-hydroxypropyl)-1,4-dimethylpiperazine-1,4-diium trichloride;
and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
The compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) in accordance with the invention can be readily obtained, according to methods that are well known in the prior art, for example by reducing the corresponding cationic nitro compounds (cationic meta-nitroanilines or cationic meta-nitrophenols).
This reduction step (production of a primary aromatic amine), optionally followed by a salification, is generally, for convenience, the last step of the synthesis.
This reduction can take place earlier in the sequence of reactions leading to the preparation of the compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2), and according to processes that are well known; in this case, it is necessary to xe2x80x9cprotectxe2x80x9d the primary amine created (for example by means of a step of acetylation, benzenesulphonation, etc.), then carry out the desired substitution(s) or modification(s) (including the quaternization) and end with the xe2x80x9cdeprotectionxe2x80x9d (generally in acidic medium) of the amine function.
Similarly, the phenolic function can be protected according to methods that are well known, with a benzyl radical (xe2x80x9cdeprotectionxe2x80x9d by catalytic reduction) or with an acetyl or mesyl radical (xe2x80x9cdeprotectionxe2x80x9d in acidic medium).
When the synthesis is complete, the compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) in accordance with the invention can, if necessary, be recovered by methods that are well known in the prior art, such as crystallization or distillation.
Another subject of the invention is the use of the compounds of formula (I) or of formula (Ixe2x80x2), in accordance with the invention, as couplers for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, and in particular of human keratin fibres such as the hair.